One Last Cry
by Dani Reita Tetsuya
Summary: FanFict ini saya buat special utk HFNH/NHFD yang jatuh pada tanggal 10 April, walaupun cerita ini lebih cocok untuk HTNH  Hari Tragedi NaruHina .  Bercerita tentang Naruto yang ditinggal mati oleh Hinata setelah ia ketahuan selingkuh oleh Hinata


FanFict ini saya buat special utk HFNH/NHFD yang jatuh pada tanggal 10 April, walaupun cerita ini lebih cocok untuk HTNH (Hari Tragedi NaruHina).

Bercerita tentang Naruto yang ditinggal mati oleh Hinata setelah ia ketahuan selingkuh oleh Hinata

FanFict ini saya buat special utk HFNH/NHFD yang jatuh pada tanggal 10 April, walaupun cerita ini lebih cocok untuk HTNH (Hari Tragedi NaruHina). 

Warning : OOC, GaJe, AU, dll

Baiklah, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ini dia!

**One Last Cry**

"Naruto... teganya kau berbuat seperti itu padaku" rintih seorang gadis berambut indigo ketika mata lavendernya melihat seorang lelaki berambut spiky kuning sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain.

Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping, karena lelaki itu adalah Naruto, kekasihnya. Hingga ia tak kuasa menjerit "Aaarrgghhh...!"

Tiba-tiba ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.  
>"Ternyata cuma mimpi" ucapnya sambil mengatur nafas &amp; detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.<p>

"Naruto-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana ya?" tanyanya dalam hati.  
>Lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi utk mencuci mukanya. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya, dan memandangi foto Naruto.<br>"Itu tadi hanya mimpi, aku harus percaya pada Naruto-kun" pikirnya.

Di sekolah.  
>"Hei Hinata, tadi aku lihat Naruto berduaan dengan Sakura lho" kata seorang temannya.<br>"Apa iya? Mungkin kamu salah lihat" kata Hinata mencoba menutupi kekhawatirannya. Padahal hatinya sangat resah.  
>Hari itu memang sedang beredar gosip Naruto &amp; Sakura, tapi Hinata bukanlah gadis yang mudah terpengaruh, ia tetap percaya bahwa Naruto tidak akan berbuat seperti itu padanya.<p>

"Tapi, akhir2 ini sikapnya berubah padaku, aku harus menyelidikinya" kata Hinata dalam hati.

Biasanya ia selalu pulang bersama Naruto, tapi hari ini Naruto bilang ia ada urusan jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama.

"Tuh kan, ada apa sih dengannya? Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" kata Hinata ketika membaca sms dari Naruto.  
>"Tidak...tidak...tidak.. Aku harus percaya sepenuh hati pada Naruto-kun" Hinata mencoba menghilangkan prasangka buruknya.<p>

"Baiklah aku pulang sendiri saja"

Rumah Hinata tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya.

dalam perjalanan pulang, ia menemukan jawabannya selama ini. Ya, dengan jelas ia melihat Naruto sedang memegang erat tangan Sakura. Mereka tengah mengobrol dengan mesranya sambil sesekali Sakura mencubit dengan genit lengan Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi Naruto-kun?"

sambil menahan tangis, ia berlari sekencangnya menuju lapangan baseball di seberang stasiun Konoha, tempat itu merupakan tempat favorit Hinata untuk menyendiri ketika ia sedang bersedih.  
>Ia duduk di rerumputan dan memeluk lututnya, dan berharap perasaan sedihnya cepat pergi.<p>

Ia teringat pertama kali ia melihat Naruto, perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto, sampai rasa bahagianya saat Naruto menerima dirinya sebagai kekasihnya.  
>Ia merasa telah memberikan semuanya hanya untuk Naruto, tetapi kenapa Naruto malah membalasnya dengan kepedihan ini.<p>

Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, karena tempat itu memang selalu sepi. Jaket putih-ungunya dapat dirasakan tlah membasah terkena airmatanya.

Sementara itu di lain tempat.  
>Naruto merasa bersalah telah menduakan Hinata. Ia membayangkan jika Hinata mengetahui hal ini, pasti ia akan sangat bersedih. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata dan meminta maaf.<p>

Hinata masih menangis sendiri, ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan mengalami hal ini.

"Sebelum aku menghentikan tangisan ini, aku harus melupakan Naruto-kun dan semua tentangnya.  
>Memang itu tak mudah, dan pasti sangat menyakitkan. Tapi aku harus melakukannya" kata Hinata dalam hatinya, seraya menghapus airmata di pipinya dengan tangannya.<p>

Lalu ia bangkit dari tempatnya, ia memandang langit sore yang berawarna jingga, mengingatkannya kembali pada Naruto.  
>Ia hanya tersenyum memandang langit itu lalu ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.<p>

Sementara itu, Naruto masih mencari Hinata. Namun sudah berjam-jam ia berkeliling tapi ia tak juga menemukan Hinata.  
>"Hinata, dimana kau? Maafkan aku Hinata" katanya dalam hati.<br>Ia sungguh menyesal telah berbuat seperti ini pada Hinata.  
>Tidak ada yang tau kalau mereka berdua sebentar lagi akan berpisah untuk selamanya dan tak akan bisa bersama lagi.<p>

Hari sudah semakin gelap, Naruto belum juga menemukan Hinata. Ia bingung, harus kemana lagi mencari Hinata, setiap tempat yang sering dikunjung Hinata telah ia datangi namun ia tidak juga menemukan Hinata.

Di lain tempat Hinata masih merasakan sakit hatinya. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto, lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya. Di pikirannya kini hanya ada Naruto, ia masih tak percaya mimpinya tadi malam menjadi kenyataan, Naruto telah menduakannya. Pikirannya semakin kacau hingga ia tak menyadari terdengar bunyi 'klakson' mobil semakin mendekatinya. Ia tetap termenung tanpa sadar. Sampai akhirnya.. Sebuah mobil menabraknya hingga ia terpental cukup jauh. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala dan mulutnya, keadaan sekitar langsung menjadi ramai melihat kecelakaan itu. Mobil ambulans datang dan membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

Di lain tempat Naruto terduduk di sebuah ayunan di taman, tempat ia biasa bercanda tawa dengan Hinata. Ia hanya memandangi langit malam yang hanya dihiasi bintang-bintang, bulan yang indah tidak menampakkan dirinya malam itu. Naruto terlihat sangat gelisah, ia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. Tapi takdir berkata lain, handphone Naruto bergetar ada yang menelponnya, ternyata berasal dari Neji, sepupu Hinata.  
>Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar kabar Hinata kecelakaan dan sekarang di rumah sakit. Ia bergegas menuju Konoha's Hospital.<br>Ia menemukan Neji, Hiashi (ayah Hinata), dan Hanabi (adik Hinata) tengah khawatir menunggu kondisi Hinata.  
>Sampai akhirnya dokter mengatakan sebuah berita yang membuat Naruto seakan merasakan petir menyambar tubuhnya ketika mendengarnya.<p>

Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata,  
>"Hinata bangun! bangun! jangan tinggalkan aku!<br>namun Hinata tetap tidak bangun.  
>Kini, mata lavender indah itu telah tertutup untuk selamanya dan takkan pernah terbuka lagi, senyuman manis Hinata takkan pernah ada lagi, yang ada hanya tubuh Hinata yang sudah tak bernyawa, sedangkan jiwanya telah tenang di alam sana.<p>

Ternyata tangisan itu adalah tangisan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

**THE END**

Behind The Scene :  
>Author : Hinata sayaang... lebih baik kamu sama aku aja sekarang! Naruto udah punya cewek lain tuh..<p>

Naruto : Enak aja lu! ini kan cuma cerita. *dirasengan Naruto*

Hinata : Kok aku menderita banget sih?  
>Naruto : Iya tuh, dasar Author biadab! Kasian kan Hinata<br>Author : Maaf Hinata-chan, ini kan demi cerita yang tragis dan mengharukan, hehe...  
>Naruto : Heh, semoga FanFict ini gak laku!<br>Author : Jangan gitu donk!  
>Hinata : Ehm, semuanya jangan lupa baca FanFict ini ya...<br>Author : Arigatou Hinata-chan, I love you!  
>Naruto : Apa lo bilang?<br>Author : Ngacir!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
